Violence is the Key
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Oneshot. Logan and Scott find something very special. Rated R for graphic sexuality. LoganXScott slash.


One-shot. One night. One moment in time…

Disclaimer: No Own.

Warning: Graphic sexuality between two guys (slash)

Reviews: YES PLEASSSEEE!

Violence is the Key

Scott drove up to the back of a small run-down building, with boarded up windows, and a roof only have in existence. Logan was leaning on the wall causally, smoking a cigar. Scott got out of the car and slammed the door, stopping a few feet away from Logan. "Why the hell did you bring me down here?" Cyclops questioned, his voice muffled from the scarf that was placed perfectly around his neck. Logan didn't answer right away, but let Scott wait; the way he knew it bothered him. It probably didn't help that it was pouring snow and that a heavy breeze was blowing. Scott sighed so loud Logan knew it was his warning to answer him. Logan wiped the smile that had formed on his face off and stood, putting out his cigar on his hand. He winched for a moment, but the pain deceased quickly and the mark disappeared. He tossed the cigar into the snow, smushing it with his boot.

"Your bikes broken, I had no way to get home."

"You broke my bike?" Scott spat, walking closer to him, "And since _when_ is the institute your home?" Logan tried to slip past him, but Scott shoved him up against the wall, and gripped the mutant's shirt collar tightly. Scott was breathing heavily, his face swelling in anger. He loosened his grip, but didn't let go of the Wolverine. Finally he dropped his hands and turned around, starring quietly at the floor. Logan chuckled, as he walked past him and over to Scott's black BMW.

"Thought your little team was about respect and acceptance," Logan shot at him, wish a sly smile.

"You'll get my respect," Scott shot back, opening the driver's side door, "When you give me yours." He got in the car and slammed the door. Logan hesitantly went around the front and opened the passenger door.

"I didn't say you could hitch a ride," Scott snapped, turning on the heater. Logan looked at him, the smile curved up his face clearly mocking him. "Oh get in," Scott sighed.

"New you'd warm up to me, one-eye," Logan sat down, shut the door and relaxed in his seat.

"What the hell is this place anyway?" Scott said, looking at the run-down building. Logan chuckled, "Bar." "That thing is still open?" Scott said, clearly appalled. "It's in perfectly good shape," Logan said, "Nah. I was supposed to meet somebody, but they didn't show."

"Who?" Scott asked. "Your very nosy pretty boy."

"Oh shut up Logan," Scott replied sharply. "Just an old friend," Logan sighed, pulling out another cigar from inside his jacket.

"You're not smoking that in my car."

"Still a good guy, after all these years," Logan chuckled. "It hasn't been that long," Scott said, "Since you left." Logan shoved the cigar back inside his jacket pocket.

"It's been two years Summers," Logan said.

"Shorter then some of the other time's you've gone," Scott's eyes followed him cautiously.

"You keeping track?" Logan chuckled.

"I'm not leaving my bike here," Scott said, starting the car, and changing the subject. He hoped Logan wouldn't notice, and for all he knew, he did.

"I'll buy ya a new one," Logan retorted, chuckling. Scott didn't say anything else, continued to drive. "So how's everyone, at the school?"

"They're fine."

"How is Rogue?" Logan asked, referring to the young girl he had become quite acquainted with over the years. Scott only whispered, "She's fine." Logan caught on to the fear in his voice and stopped talking, to try and figure out what was wrong. But Scott's face was like a blank canvas.

"Why so quiet?" Logan finally asked, once they were down the road a ways. Scott didn't say anything, just focused on the road. "I can't tell you." "See, now you're required to tell me, or else I'll kick your ass." Logan remarked, as they drove down the icy road. Scott scoffed, but kept going down the road. After a couple more minutes of inquiring stares from Logan, we pulled the car over and turned off the engine. "I _can't_ tell you."

"You can't or you won't??" Logan questioned. Scott groaned, something was clearly wrong. "I don't know what you're going to say," Scott finally murmured. "Never know till you tell me," Logan pointed out. Scott sighed and ran his hand though his hair.

Logan wasn't sure what would come next, and what _did _was the last thing he would have expected. Scott leaned over and kissed the other mutants right on the lips. Scott slightly climbed on top of him, but upon reacting to the smooch, he got shoved half onto the dashboard. "What the HELL Summers?" Logan boomed. Scott didn't say anything, and _didn't _make eye contact with the man furiously glaring at him. Logan's face softened a moment later- the kiss hadn't been _so _bad.

With a deep breath, and sudden wave of determination, Logan grabbed Scott firmly buy the shirt and shoved him harshly into the back of the car. Logan crawled back too, and shoved Scott up against the seat, kissing him hard on the mouth. Scott let Logan's tongue into him mouth. Logan then yanked Scott up and over, pushing him up against the seat, on his stomach. Scott groaned as Logan shifted his weight onto the other man's body. Logan yanked Scott's jeans down, so hard it almost hurt. Scott felt Logan's warm fingers against his ass and the nothing for a moment. He heard Logan fiddling with his belt buckle.

Logan thrust deeply into Scott, grunting as pleasure began to hit both of them. Logan went hard on him, deeper and deeper, further and further to the farthest possible limit. Logan grabbed Scott and pulled him tight against his body, grinding hard against the back of him. Scott moaned, as he reached his peak and let out all over the car, but Logan, still inside the younger man, wasn't near finished.

He began to pick up his pace, his member rubbing Scott's insides, sending waves of joy through them both. Scott grasped the seat, trying to hold on to something as the pleasure overwhelmed him- he was coming _again_. Logan pushed so hard it hurt, but pleased them both at the same time. When Logan finally released he let out a cry some would call animal.

Scott reached his peak, for the second time, the feeling of the warm body against his ass taking over him. When they were both spent, Logan laid down on the seat and tugged Scott on top of him.

"It's cold," Scott mumbled. Logan yanked Scott's shirt and sweater off, and tugged his pants down. Then he proceeded, removing his own clothes, so their bear bodies were tight against each other, warm in the ever so cold night.

It was something neither of them had expected.

But the best things are.


End file.
